family sticks together
by coli narago
Summary: All Human. Bella and Emmett are siblings. Charlie abuses Bella, except for when Emmett is around. Emmett is a senior and Bella is a freshmen. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings, and they are their friends. Both of the Hales are seniors. No Edward or Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, so don't kill me when you read it and it's the worst thing you've ever read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn or midnight sun. They belong to the genius, Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own any of these publicly recognizable characters. Trust me, if I owned Emmett, he wouldn't show up in the books. I'd be hogging him for myself.**

**Bella's POV**

I cringed as I accidentally hit my bruised hip on the roaring vacuum as I tried to turn around the tight corner. Over the noise cause by the vacuum, I heard the whistle following an NFL touchdown, and then the loud cheering of my dad and his buddies.

"Girl!" My dad, Charlie, was calling. "Get another round of beer for me and my pals!" He was already slurring his words, but I knew better than to talk back or disobey.

I got three cans of beer from the refrigerator, careful not to hit my chest or hip again, trying to avoid the bruises. I was in the living room as fast I could be, handing the cans to the drunken sports fans. Three more hours consisted of cleaning and fixing food for my father and his pals.

Emmett was supposed to be home tonight, but I didn't count on it, since he wasn't here already. He blamed himself for my beating, but I knew that he was wrong. He had his life to live. He was undoubtedly out with his girlfriend Rosalie, there was absolutely no harm in that. He needed to stop beating himself up over me.

I knew I was in trouble right away when I heard that the game was ended, and Washington had lost. When Washington loses, Charlie is put in a bad mood. When Charlie's in a bad mood, it means twice the beatings that night.

And I was right.

It began with a firm hand on my back, shoving me into the kitchen wall, followed with a few slaps to the small of my back. Then he grabbed me by my hair, throwing me to the ground. I landed on the bruise on my hip. "Ouch" I murmured quietly, even though the pain was actually scorching up my side. Several hard kicks to the ribs followed, bruising already bruised skin.

There was hardly any place on me that didn't have discolorations all over it. The only places that were free were my hands and face. Charlie may be a drunken, violent lunatic, but he isn't stupid. He knows perfectly well what the consequences of child abuse were. He was the Forks, Washington chief of police, after all.

The beating continued for two more excruciating hours. I had blood all over me. Finally, Charlie gave up for tonight and sent me to my room without a bite to eat since the night before. Climbing to the top of the stairs was an arduous process, consisting of much agony and screaming.

Eventually, I made it to the top of the steps and took a right into the bathroom. There, I cleaned myself up as much as possible. The pain was all but killing me, but I tried to hold the tears back.

In the bedroom, I collapsed on the bed and the salty water flowed from my eyes freely, I'd given up holding them back.

I don't know how long I layed there, crying, but I faintly heard the bedroom door slowly creek open, and there stood the only person I could truly trust.

Emmett's POV

I drove through the quiet streets, listening to loud rock music. As I neared the house however, I turned it down so that I could hardly hear it. I silently as possible shut down my truck in the front of the house and walked up to the front door.

Deathly quiet. That could only mean trouble.

Carefully, I opened the door and crept in.

My father was sleeping on the couch, only half on it, half-empty beer in hand. I snorted at the thought of that, that thing, being my father. He began this whole drinking thing when I was three years old, the year that my mom died. She had died in childbirth, pregnant with twins, but only one actually making it out alive.

He blamed that child for the death of his only love, and took up drinking. Even when he wasn't drunk however, he still beat that child. He has everyday since the death of Renee Swan. That was fourteen years ago.

I hated him for it. If there was one single thing in the entire world that I cared for, it was my baby sister Bella. The thought of her in so much pain made my stomach turn.

The stairs creaked as I traveled up them, taking my first left into Bella's room. What I saw there made my emotions flare, a million at once. Sadness, pain, protectiveness, fury, but most of all, guilt. Guilt for being out with my girl Rosalie while my sister was here being hurt. No, hurt didn't cover it. Tortured was more accurate. All of this was my fault. I needed to be here to protect her. If I had been, then she wouldn't he like this in front of me.

My tiny, vulnerable, frail baby sister was balled up on her bed, crying. The sobs came loud and erratic. There was blood caked all over her body, soaking her clothes. Where there was no blood, there was discoloration more horrid than anything I could imagine. And she was shaking. Trembling all over. Scared to death.

I did the first thing I thought to do. I ran to her trembling side and swept her up into my strong arms. She shrieked with pain as I crashed into several large bruises at once. My guilt doubled as I sat on the blood soaked bed, placing her gently on my lap.

Bella's POV

I couldn't get anything logical through my mind. All I felt was the pain. And then there was something else. There was warmth. Big, strong arms were holding me close. I knew what this was. This was Emmett.

Emmett was one of the only two people who knew about my beatings. The other one was Charlie, but he didn't count. Emmett was my lifeline, my savior. He was always there for me. I could cry forever and he would still rock me back and forth just like he was now.

He was also huge. He had been a halfback for the school football team, but then he found a different use for his 6' 6'' frame and 250 lb. of muscle. He realized that as long as he was in the house, I didn't get hurt. But, he wasn't like the other athletes. They all were ignorant, self-centered. They would make fun of you because you were small. Emmett was different. He was a big teddy bear. Being with him was the only place that I felt truly safe.

I finally slowed the crying to a pace that was manageable and Emmett held me out just enough from his chest so that we could talk. I hadn't realized that he had ice with him. Since he never left me, I figured that he must have gotten up and carried me with him. That thought made me feel useless.

"What did he do to you? You look worse than usual." Emmett's voice was soft with concern and worry, his deep eyes confirming it.

"He was mad. Washington lost the game. He took it out on me."

"Where did he hit you? Show me the bruises."

"No, Emmett. I'm fine really." I didn't want him to see. My entire torso was a mixture of black, blue, red, green, yellow and purple. My brother was concerned enough as it was. He didn't need to see the damage. My side was splitting with agony, but I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt." I was a bad liar.

"You can't fool me, Isabella. I want you to show me where he hit you." Emmett was not yet using his authoritive voice, but I knew he would. I gave in instead of wasting time. It was going to happen.

I attempted to lift my shirt, but the pain in my side was ripping through me, and I dropped to the floor screaming, or I would have.

Emmett's POV

I caught her in my arms as she screamed and fell. I had seen only a small bit of her side, but it was enough to see the bruises. I gasped. The absolute last thing that I wanted to see was the bright coloring of my sister's naturally fair skin, but I had to see it in order to treat it. So, with Bella trying to unsuccessfully hold tears of pain back, I lifted the shirt over her head. She did not have a lot of bruises, only one. But, that one covered her torso. Entirely.

At the sight of this, I immediately put her on the bed, head on the pillow, and left to get more ice.

When I came back, we began to talk.

"What did he hit you with?" I asked, concerned, as she lie there with ice on her side.

"He didn't" She didn't want to tell me, that much was obvious, but I wanted to know, so I pressed her further.

"What do you mean, he didn't?"

"He didn't hit me, exactly."

"I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I can't help you unless you tell me exactly what it is that he did." And do the same to him, I added silently to myself. My hand took hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Please, just tell me exactly what he did to you." I almost cried as I looked into her pained face.

"He spent more time shoving me. Into the wall and counter, mostly. And dragging me by my hair or feet. And kicking me." She finished timidly.

My heart nearly stopped. How could anybody do this to my wonderful, selfless, beautiful baby sister?

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, noticing the clearly visible ribs and prominent collarbone.

"Yesterday, at breakfast". The next thing I did was to go down to the kitchen and made her a sandwich, bringing an apple and a soda with me. It didn't take long for her to finish the food. She was famished.

After a while, just sitting and talking, mostly, I said goodnight and went to bed.

**Review! Review! Review! Even if it's the worst thing ever, I want to know! I will probably post another chapter tonight, I don't know. Tomorrow, for sure though. Make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually got around to wrighting another chapter tonight! Go me! Anyhoo, enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Bella's POV

I woke up in the morning when Emmett came by my door and knocked. "C'mon, Bella! Time for school." This was how he woke me every morning. It was nice, waking up to his voice. However, this morning, the bruises hurt like crazy. And I was stiff. Too stiff to move, even not moving it was agony.

"Emmett", I replied, wondering how far he'd gone or if he could hear me. Not only had he heard me, he'd heard the pain in my voice. He came bounding through the door, a concerned look on his face. "I don't think I can go to school today. I can't even get up."

"Okay" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"What do you mean? You have school."

"No, I don't"

"Huh?" I was confused.

Emmett's POV

My dear sister had something wrong with head if she thought I'd leave her alone in this house alone all day. Especially now. She was too vulnerable. Charlie would kill her.

No, I could not leave her alone. I would return from school and she wouldn't be here, but her body would be.

"I'm not leaving you with Charlie all day. Not in this state. There's no way."

"But, what about your grades?" The nerve. She was comparing her life to my grades? I would take all Z-'s if that's what it took for me too keep her here.

"My grades? He'll kill you if he finds out that you stayed home from school today, Isabella. No way in hell am I leaving you here."

"Thanks, Emmett. You really are the best brother anybody could ever have." It warmed my heart to hear her say that. I squeezed her hand and left to make her breakfast.

Bella's POV

My side hurt excruciatingly, but I tried to sleep all the same. Emmett had made me some cereal, and then just sat around talking to me, but now he was in his room. He'd said that I needed to rest. I didn't need telling twice.

I heard footsteps outside of my door, but didn't think anything of it, knowing that it was probably just Emmett coming to check on me. Leave it to Emmett to check on me literally ten minutes after leaving. And he'd only gone into the very next room and a across the hall. I love Emmett.

The door opened slowly and I smelt alcohol and smoke drift into the room.

This wasn't Emmett.

I didn't have the chance to scream before Charlie had his hand over my mouth. It smelled toxically of smoke and some hard liquor. I began to thrash about. Of course, Emmett couldn't hear me.

Then the blows came. They were hard for healthy skin, but I was far from healthy. The smacks were agonizing on my colored body. Charlie finally, if accidentally, let go of my mouth, and I screamed. This resulted in a blow from his foot, which was sheathed in a heavy work boot. The kick was aimed at my stomach, and I rolled, no, flew off the bed and crashed into the wall ten feet away. I then landed with a painful thud to the hardwood floor.

Charlie hadn't known Emmett was home.

There was a huge bang as a bulky six and a half foot figure threw the door open. His normally calm and reassuring expression was replaced with fury beyond my wildest imagination. To be perfectly honest, it scared the hell out of me.

Suddenly, though, I felt weirdly relaxed. Emmett wouldn't let anything happen to me. I remembered that this was the exact reason he hadn't gone to school today. Blackness overcame me.

**A/N: Oh no! Sorry about the cliff hanger. I just thought that this would be the perfect place to stop. I might add yet another chapter tonight, but I really don't know. It's getting late. Besides, I have an algebra final to stuffy for! I spend so much time wrighting about Emmett's grades, I didn't study to save mine! LOL. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Like it so far? I hope so. Now, I really am sorry about that cliff hanger, but I needed to stop before the chapter became a book in itself. This will be a really short chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun or any publicly recognizable characters. Yet.

**Emmett's POV**

I was in my room listening to my ipod, totally oblivious to the world, when I was suddenly jerked back to reality. I had heard a scream. Bella's scream. I can't explain how fast I was in that bedroom. Nor can I explain how furious I was that Charlie had the nerve to hurt his own daughter. My baby sister. If nobody else in this world cared about my baby sister, then I cared enough for everybody combined.

What was in front of me now was even more horrific than how I had found her the night before. Sprawled across the floor, having just crashed into the wall. She was not trembling, nor was she shaking. Or even crying.

But still, it was undeniable worse.

Her back was to me. And the only thought through my head was the worst. My baby sister was dead.

And he had killed her.

My fury turned to the man standing across the room from me. I advanced, ready to take his head off. Charlie ran out the door, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the truck. I'd almost had him. But he was gone. Too late. I ran back up to Isabella's bedroom and melted next to her.

Then I saw her chest move.

I looked for a pulse and then literally screamed with joy, and ran around the room in circles. Then I cried. Emmett Swan never cried. That just goes to show that my baby sister really meant something to me.

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about introducing Jasper like this, people. I didn't want anymore of Emmett's thoughts as of at this moment, and Bella really doesn't have any say on current matters. She's sort of unconscious. Also, Jasper and Rosalie are siblings, and their parents died last year. They have a lot of money in inheritance. They live on their own. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper is still Alice's Boyfriend. Alice is also Edward's sister, and their parents are Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Rosalie are both Bella's best friends. None of the Hales or Cullens are aware of the abuse in the Swan household. Don't forget to review! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn, midnight sun or any of these publicly recognizable figures. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was driving my sister and myself home from school when my cell phone rang. The caller ID said that it was my best buddy Emmett.

"What's up? Where were you at today?" I wasn't too concerned. Emmett could take care of himself, he was probably just playing hooky. There was silence and really heavy breathing, almost like he'd been crying. Now I was concerned "Emmett. What's wrong?" Rosalie shot me a curious and slightly alarmed look. I just glanced at her and listed for a response.

"Jasper, I need a favor. Like, a really big favor." His voice was cracking.

If something could upset a big teddy bear like Emmett, it had to be terrible. The concern I had for my friend was affecting my driving. Since we lived out in the middle of nowhere and had forever to go, Rosalie made me pull over and took the wheel while I talked to Emmett.

"Yeah. Anything." I could feel my brows pulling together.

"Well, there's a story to tell."

**A/N: Sorry that the author's note was longer than the story. Ha ha. I just needed this chapter to introduce a lot of new things. Pretty much all of the other twilight characters and their relationship with this story that I am now wrighting. Love you all! Please review! Until next chapter, hasta lavista! BTW, did I spell 'hasta lavista' right?**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, guys. This one is pretty much just the phone call between Jasper and Emmett as the situation is explained to him.

Jasper's POV

"Well, first there's a story to tell." I wasn't sure what 'story' Emmett had to tell me, but I was all ears. It almost seemed like he was going to break down right on the phone. That sure caught my attention.

"Okay. First of all, calm down before you break down." Rosalie shot me another confused and now very concerned glance. There was silence for another few seconds and Emmett's breathing slowed considerably. "Now, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Jasper. I just don't know what to do."

"That's okay. I'll help you."

"Well, this all started a long time ago. Actually, it started fourteen years ago. The day that Bella was born." I reminded myself that day the Bella was born, their mother had also died. "Well, when my mom died," How did I see that one coming? "My dad got really mad and decided that it was the baby's fault that his wife had died." I could almost see were this was going, but not quite. "Of course that baby was Isabella. He wanted to kill her, but decided that she need to go through pain like my mom did." Now I knew where this was going. "He beat her everyday since the day she came home from the hospital. I always tried to protect her. When I was a little kid, he would just swat me out of the way. When I got a bit bigger, he would beat me to get out of the way." I remembered that when we were in middle school, he went through this whole long sleeve shirt phase, and I voiced it.

"Emmett, was that that the time in middle school when you always wore long sleeves?" Rosalie shot me a concerned and frantic look.

"Yes, that was it, but this isn't about me." Emmett took a few deep breaths, obviously attempting to calm himself. It was unsuccessful; he was close to hysterics.

"Emmett, calm down. It'll be all right. Can you answer a question for me?"

"Yeah"

"Does he still beat her"? This time, Rosalie's look was just pure alarm. " Is she alright?"

"Yes, he beats her. No, Jasper, she's not alright. I don't know if she's gonna pull through this one. She's had some pretty hard ones before, but I actually think that he was trying to kill her. He was. My dad was actually trying to murder Bella." He stopped and took a few deep breaths. "I stopped him just in time. Jasper, she's terrible. I can't take her to the hospital though; they'll put her in a home. I know they will. That's why I never told anyone before. I didn't want them to take her away from me. I don't know what to do. Jasper, he's gonna come back any minute. This can't happen anymore. I can't let it. She's been in pain her entire life, and it needs to stop. I need to stop it. Jasper, I don't know what to do. What do I do?"

"You get to my house immediately."

"Okay. Thanks." I hung up.

"Rosalie, speed up. Screw speed limits."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Did you like the conversation? I never actually thought that I would let Emmett go into hysterics. I guess I proved me wrong. Jasper has explained everything to Rosalie by now. BTW, I'm having a real funny time with my ipod. It's on shuffle, and when Bella was getting beat up, it played 'concrete angel' then 'krypyonite' while I wrote this chapter.

**Emmett's POV**

Charlie would be back at any moment. I took me no time at all for me to pack out things into two suitcases and load them in the truck. However, I cried as I picked up my sister, beaten, broken, battered and unconscious.

And I knew that it was my fault. Last night, I hadn't been here to protect here. Now she looked like this.

I layed her as carefully as possible on the seat in the truck, and took off.

I was out of tears by the time that I had gotten to the highway. I couldn't take my eyes off her though. I had tried so hard to protect her. And then I slipped.

One evening out and she was wounded to the point of immobility. Then I had to enjoy myself, I had to use my ipod. I should have been watching her. She had nearly been killed because I spent sometime with my music. What kind of brother was I?

This brought on a new wave of tears. In the next town, I stopped at a stoplight. By now, the tears were stopped, though I was pretty sure that my eyes were bloodshot.

Nobody could see Bella because she was ducked too far down in the truck, but both the girl and the guy in the next car could see me. I didn't pay much attention to them, but the guy didn't take his eyes off me. It took me five whole seconds to realize that it was Jasper and Rosalie.

I gave a forced smile. Jasper knew that it was forced, and he undoubtedly saw it's weakness, but it seemed to alleviate some of his concern. He weakly smiled back and the light turned green. I followed them for fifteen more minutes until we reached the house. Rosalie literally jumped out of her BMW and ran to the truck that I was still parking. Jasper did the same, except he actually used the door.

"Where is she?" Rosalie hadn't seen Bella in the seat.

"She's right here, unconscious. She has been since this morning. Rosalie, I'm scared." She came up and wrapped me into a tight hug. Just her holding me made me feel a lot better.

Jasper had Isabella in his arms, carrying her like a baby into the house. I quickly followed him. She was on the couch when I got into the living room, Jasper was kneeling next to her, examining some of the bruises.

"Emmett, what happened to her?" he whispered.

I sat down on the edge of an arm chair and put my face in my hands. "It's all my fault. I should have been there to protect her. I was soposed to be there to protect her. Charlie wouldn't lay a finger on her when I was home. He learned the hard way that I hit back. On nights that I'm not there, she takes some extra time at the library, or takes extra long with the errands. She thought that I would be there last night, but I didn't come. Then Washington lost the game andhe needed something to take his anger out on. His target had to be my baby sister. It just had to be. So, this morning,she couldn't go to school. I stayed home too, there was no way I was leaving her alone with that lunatic. I was in my room, listening to my ipod. I totallt zoned out. I should have been watching her. I should have payed more attention. I came running when I heard her scream. Jasper, she screamed my name! She was calling for me to save her. I'd promised her I would and then I didn't. She'd been expecting me to be there, to defend her, but I wasn't. He sent her flying across the room. She crashed into the wall and dropped. I thought that she was dead. I really did. I wasn't that far off. He'd been trying. He'd been attempting to murder my baby sister and I wasn't there to save her. What kind of brother am I, Jasper? What kind of brother promises his sister that he'll be there to protect her and then dissipears?"

It wasn't until right then as I broke down that I realize Jasper sitting on the arm of the chair with his arm around me.

"Don't say that. You are not the cause of this. You play the role of big brother perfectly. No one should have to protect their sister, but you still do it better than any. A lot of people I know would just shrug it off and walk away. You actually protected her to the best of your ability."

"No. No, Jasper. Not to the best of my ability. I let this happen."

"Don't say that." I could not believe that Jasper was trying to tell me that this was not my fault. This of course was my fault. I looked up and realized that Rosalie was here, and she was on the floor gently stroking some of Bella's bruises. Her eyes were full of compassion and concern.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hola! Enjoy!**

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First of all, Charlie beat Bella. What kind of friend was I to overlook this? She was like my little sister. Second of all, I couldn't believe that Emmett or Bella had never told me. If I'd known, then Bella would never have been left in that house alone with Charlie. And, most astonishing, Emmett blamed himself. Could he actually blame himself? It's not like he'd been the one beating on her. Had he? No, Bella was one of the most important things to him. He'd never do that.

I had my arm around Emmett as he cried. I had never, ever seen Emmett cry. I didn't know what could make him break down like this. At first, I thought of him as a wimp, not really understanding why he was balling his eyes out. But then a thought came to me: what would happen if I had gone through the same thing?

I had never lived through the same thing Emmett had. If I'd seen Rosalie being beaten, broken, battered, then I would be freaking out right now too. I would probably be in a worse state than he was.

Rosalie's POV

Emmett was breaking down and the only thing that I wanted to do right then was go to his side and hold him. He had told me himself that he was scared.

But he had jasper and Bella needed me. I walked into the room and froze.

Bella was in worse shape than anything that I'd ever seen. Her body was limp and colored, blood we oozing out of several wounds. I went strait to her side and fell to my knees. My fingers ran gently over several of the bruises. What had Charlie done to her?

It hadn't been long before I'd put Bella in one of the spare bedroom beds and had her cleaned up. Wounds bandaged, bruises iced, blood washed away, dressed in loose-fitting clothing and tucked in. Emmett had stopped his crying ten minutes after his arrival, which was a half hour ago.

We were all around the island in the kitchen, talking, the six o'clock news playing in the background. Then we heard her call "Emmett?"

I can't explain how fast he was up those stairs.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

"Where am I?"

It hit me then that Bella had only seen the downstairs of our house. It wasn't that she never came to see us, but not even Emmett had ever seen the second story.

"Your in Rosalie and Jasper's house. It'll be okay, there's no way that you'll be alone with Charlie again; you'll be at home with me or here at their house."

"So, they know." She sounded a bit uncertain. Whether Emmett picked up in the same voice hint, or it was the expression on Bella's face, he immediately picked up a reassuring tone.

Jasper and I had been out in the hall, waiting for the right moment to go in, so not to scare her. Jasper must have thought of this as the right time, because he opened the door and went in. I didn't hear anything from her, so I made my entrance. Either it was safe to go in, or she wound need another girl in there to feel comfitorable.

Bella's POV

There in bed with Emmett at my side, I felt safer than I had in my entire life, and then Jasper entered. That just me feel even better. The only two men that knew about my situation were right there. And then Rosalie entered and I felt like nothing could touch me.

"You alright there?" Jasper smiled as he asked me, but I still saw the pain in his features.

"I guess, considering." I didn't go to school the next day, and all three of my saviors stayed in the house, taking turns staying in the bedroom with me. The next day, Emmett stayed with me, only leaving the room for a few minutes to cook and I would assume using the bathroom. The next day was Rosalie's shift, and the next was Jasper's. By then I was up and walking around. Emmett stayed on that Friday. I hadn't been in school all week, yet I still had all of my work done. They had brought it home for me.

"_And getting back in the plane?"_

"_I suggest a good travel agent."_

"_Without the plane stopping."_

"_Now that's more like it."_

"The Dark Night" was playing on the Hale's flat screen TV; While Emmett and I sat on the couch watching it. I tried to avoid leaning against the arm of the couch, since it just put unnecessary pressure on the bruise. Which had, by the way, turned a healing green and yellow, while in other places disappeared altogether.

"Now that's more like it! Now that's more like it. Now that's more like it?" Emmett was repeating the lines over and over again as if to see which on fit better. He did that a lot and it always made me laugh. This time, I giggled and shushed him. "I'm missing the next lines! Quiet!" He put on a mocking apologetic face and pouted.

"Sorry." That just made me laugh harder and he broke into a big grin.

It was about three fifteen when the front door open. The Hale's must have not hit any stoplights, because it usually took them at least twenty-five minutes to drive home from school.

"Hola!" Emmett called. Silence. "Whatever, go ahead and ignore me! It's not like I care!" I laughed even harder, which was beginning to hurt my side. "Laugh any harder and your gonna hurt your side!"

"Too late." And I calmed down.

The smell of smoke and alcohol drifted into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Update! Liking it? I hope so! I'm always up for suggestions for the story line, or the writing tecnique. I love reviews! I don't care if they're good or bad. I may not be able to update for a few days after this. I still have algebra finals to study for. They're in five days!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Well, back to the story.

**Bella's POV**

Brandy. Beer. Cigarrettes. I was afraid to turn my head. Jasper and Rosalie don't smoke, nor do they drink. I highly doubt they ever will after seeing these results.

And the cause of these results was back to get me.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe that son of a bitch had dared to show his face before me again. I am cool with just about anything. There are only two singular things that push my buttons. Thing one: Threatening my sister. Thing two: threatening my friends. Now, I forgot to mention something. When I said that two things push my 'buttons', I meant two things push my 'button'. That's right, I only have one button, and it's a big red explosion button. I have no in between. You get no reaction, or you get the fires of hell.

This definitely pushed the big red button that reads

"DO NOT PRESS"

Damn right, you do not press. Charlie's never been one to read the instructions.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short. I'll have a longer one tomorrow. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Are we ready for some action? I hope so! I know that this is what you've all been waiting for! Time for Emmett to kick some Charlie ass!

**Emmett POV**

It took me all of a half of a second to be up and out of my seat. Hunched over, scowl spreading over my face, fists balled and the fury ripping through me like fire in an oil drill.

Target: confirmed.

I charged at the lanky man slouching in the arc between the dining room and the living room. My fist knocked into his jaw, smearing blood all over my knuckles. But, my father is fast. He bolted for the quivering form curled up on the couch.

She was shaking and whimpering, but he didn't have a chance to get there before my hand grabbed the back of his shirt collar and threw him back into the wall behind me. He landed with a resounding thud.

But, he was back. This time, he had one of my girl's best crystal vases in hand. I don't think so. I sent a blow to his chin that sent him back to the floor, the vase landing softly on the couch.

Charlie bounded at me; fists balled and got me in the chest. The blow stunned me for a moment as I staggered backward.

Regaining my balance on the post in the arch way, I got ready for my next attack. However, the intruder lunged for Isabella.

That wasn't happening again.

I leapt in between the victim and predator, Charlie crashing into me loudly. This sent us both to the floor, wrestling. I bashed his head on the floor, but he backed me onto the wall. I pried myself loose and flatted him under my 250 pound bulk. Shoving me off, Charlie leapt into the air. I was a football player in the past. I'm meant to tackle people to the ground. So, guess what I did? You guessed it!

There was a large thud as both of us were on top of each other again. I'm a football star, but dad's a cop. I was on my stomach with my hands behind my back. But here's a new one. I had a switchblade at my throat.

**A/N: I love cliff hangers. Don't you? Muahahahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I already knew what was happening next, but it was four o'clock in the morning. I needed some sleep. I really am sorry, but now I can write what I was planning. Sorry, but it's still from Emmett's POV. I do try to mix them up though.

**Emmett's POV**

I had only one thing on my mind, even if that one thing does lead to just about everything else. Isabella. If I was going to protect my sister, I needed to be alive. That brought me to the switchblade problem. Charlie was ready to slit my throat. I wouldn't be able to protect my sister if that happened. How the hell do I get out of this?

The answer happened before I could so much as think of it, let alone hope for it. Suddenly there was relief. And then a thud. Scurrying feet.

Blonde hair swept over blue eyes and a pale hand helped me to my feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." I looked around franticly. Charlie was in an unconscious heap on the floor. "Where's Bella?"

"She's in the next room with Rose." Jasper replied as he walked over to his home's intruder. "What should we do with this guy?"

"Throw him in a ditch." I mumbled quietly to myself. "I don't know. I don't want to take care of him, that's for sure."

Jasper's POV

If there was one thing that I've learned, it's that Emmett will fight to the death to save Bella from her father.

My rescue mission began in the car. I was traveling down the busy roads, just like every day. My phone rang, the caller ID stating that the call was coming from my home phone. Not sure whether to be concerned or not, I flipped the razor open.

A large thud came from the device, then a frail voice.

"Jasper, help! Charlie got in and Emmett is fighting him in the living room!"

"Who's winning?" Rose didn't pay any attention to the answer. I must have sounded like I was talking sports. Apparently, I did.

"Jasper, were not talking about a football game! This Emmett and Charlie fighting!" I was just turning into the driveway! When I heard, "AH! Charlie's got a knife!" Blades mean that the attacker means to kill. Stuff like this happens all the time. But not with my best friend. Emmett was not going to be killed, especially not in my house.

The car wasn't even parked, just not moving, when I flew through the broken front door, grabbing a butcher's knife from the kitchen on my way. I stuck the knife under the intruder's neck and pried him off of Emmett. Then I threw him into the east wall, rendering him unconscious.

I helped a dazed Emmett to his feet. "You alright?" Rosalie helped a crying Bella into the parlor.

"Yeah." He looked around the room, most likely looking for his sister. His eyes rested on Charlie for a moment, reminding me that he was there. I turned to walk to the intruder. "Where's Bella?"

"In the next room with Rosalie. What should we do with this guy?"

Emmett mumbled something unintelligible. "I don't know. I don't want to take care of him, that's for sure." No kidding.

Just then, Rosalie came in with an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I personally love Rosalie's idea. Then again, I came up with it myself! Enjoy!

**Emmett's POV**

Five hours in the car finally brought us to California. Well, actually, we'd entered California a long time a go. Now we were deeply into it.

An abandoned gas station seemed like the perfect place to dump Charlie, who was still unconscious. He would come around soon though, so we had to book it out of there.

Bella's POV

Emmett and Jasper never told me what they were doing, but I did get a glimpse of them shoving Charlie into the back of the pick-up.

The two were back by nightfall, but nobody wanted to tell me what was happening.

Charlie just seemed to disappear, though Emmett and Jasper assured me that they didn't kill him.

There was not much to talk about in the next three months. Charlie disappeared, Emmett and I got our stuff from our old house and we moved into the Hale's mansion. We went to school, and my brother and friends went to school. I felt a lot better about myself now. There were of course, no more beatings. The rest of the year continued as any other girl's would. It was April; school was almost out. There were no more problems.

At least I thought so.

Emmett's POV

I was so happy that Charlie was out of the way. My baby sister was no longer hurt. That was the most important thing to me. I returned to work, and Isabella to school. We were living in the Hale's mansion now, where no harm could come to her. This was the happiest time in my entire life. It seemed the same with my baby sister as well.

Things were really picking up with Rosalie and I, too. We were getting more serious now. I was even sneaking into her room at night, when nobody could hear me. I began to think about popping the question. Should I wait until after college? Or is graduation good enough? If I ask now, then we can always plan for four years and then tie the knot after school is done. That seemed like the best solution. Just one problem. When should I go to school? I've been with Isabella her whole life; I can't just go away and send her to a home now. No, I'll need to skip school. I'll wait for her to graduate. Then I'll go.

Jasper's POV

I was glad that Emmett and Bella moved in. I love my sister and all, but I was ready for somebody else in the house. I think at first that Emmett thought he was intruding. I quickly convinced him otherwise. Besides, it was cool to have a little sister. I had always wanted one. Now I had one.

Speaking of Bella, her wounds disappeared pretty quickly. She was soon at maximum health. It was terrific that she was so insanely happy here. I was afraid that living in a new place might give her the creeps. She seemed so glad to be here.

Rosalie's POV

I was absolutely ecstatic to have a sister. Bella was entirely healed and seemed happier than I was. I can't imagine what life must have been like for her. It must have been terrible.

My relationship with Emmett was amazing. We were really getting serious. I could just imagine spending the rest of my life with him. We would have a perfect life. A big house, lots of kids. We would be the best parents, too. We would understand exactly what they would need. I've always loved kids.

I got a job as a waitress. I was working part-time, but it was a really nice, Italian restraunt. I made good money.

Everything seemed perfect; too good to be true. And it was.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I love you all for sticking with me through all my cliffhangers! Finally a long chapter! Enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming happy thoughts. Then I had a nightmare. Then I woke up and hade a real nightmare. It was one o'clock in the morning; someone was behind me. I didn't have time to scream before a strip of cloth was in my mouth, gagging me.

"Boo". That voice was far too familiar. No, this man had been gone. I was stunned.

No. No, this wasn't happening. I panicked. No noise came from me as I attempted screaming. I tried flailing and thrashing, but to no avail. Charlie had me pinned to the bed with his strong arms.

"It's your fault, girl." His voice was rough and threatening, yet quiet, almost aggressive. "It's your fault that my wife is dead," a slap across the face. "It's your fault that I'm alone. You think that your little friends want you in this house? They think your intruding. You may blame this on me, but it's you that caused it. You killed her. You're a murderer." A kick and a punch to the gut; I was on the floor.

Then he proceeded to do something he'd never done before.

My hands were being held above my head, and before I knew it, my pajamas were gone.

This had never happened before. I'd always been hit, burned, kicked and beaten, but never before had my 'punishments' included the removal of clothes.

"You, my dear, darling, daughter, are the reason that I have been without the pleasure of a woman for fourteen years. And you are beautiful. Time to pay up." His voice had adopted a seductive edge. His mouth climbed my naked body.

For three hours, this continued, until the clock read four o'clock. Then Charlie simply got up and left with one last threat.

"I'll be back." A dash of frigid April air blew into the room as Charlie shut it behind him.

I was shaking and crying as I picked myself up from the floor and moved into my bathroom. I have my own, this _is_ a mansion, remember. I showered for an entire hour, checking for bruises. There were none. Charlie hadn't actually hurt me this time. Then, I got my jeans and t-shirt on; with matching black chuck high-tops. The tears were still dripping from my eyes, though slowly now.

I considered whether or not to tell anybody about last night, and eventually decided that to tell was the way to go. It was six o'clock that Saturday morning when I decided to go to Emmett's room and tell only him. The Hales would find out, just not right now. I was telling my brother first.

I passed the doors in the wide all, until I got to the staircase, a large marble thing with maple railings. I descended to the second floor; my room is on the third, like Rosalie's.

A few more tears slipped down my pale cheeks as I hesitated in front of the large maple door; the one I knew Emmett has behind. Quietly, I pushed the door open soundlessly. There, sitting on the edge of the bed playing his guitar, was the big teddy bear I was looking for.

He looked up at me and immediately put down the instrument that he had been playing. I was still standing in the open door, tears streaming down my face, when he rushed over to me and wrapped his large arms around my torso.

Now, we were sitting on the edge of his bed and he was rocking me back and forth, whispering in my ear. It didn't take long for me to recover from the tears enough to talk to him.

"Emmett."

"Yes." His voice was just as calm and concerned as it had been for fourteen years. I'd almost forgotten it; he never needed to use it anymore.

"He came back again."

"Who?" he asked, though he knew exactly whom I was talking about.

Emmett's POV

I was strumming my electric fender for something to do. I could play video games, but that's more fun with someone to play with and Jasper likes to sleep in on Saturdays.

Then I heard my door slowly creak open. I turned my head, which was still bobbing to the tune that I was still strumming, and I saw Bella.

It was like a nightmare back to haunt me. She didn't appear hurt, but she was crying. I hadn't seen her cry for months, and the only time that she ever did was when Charlie had abused her. What could make my baby sister cry again?

I didn't give Isabella a chance to take another step. I had her wrapped up in my arms, and we were both sitting on the edge of my bed. I rocked her and whispered in her ear for only a few seconds. She pushed away just a little bit, still in my arms and began to speak.

"Emmett"

"Yes."

"He came back." I couldn't believe it. That bastard had come back in the night. I hadn't paid attention, again. The guilt built in me and nearly stopped my hear itself. I held her a little, and asked the only thing I could force through my lips.

"Who."

"Charlie." I was a little out of practice, but followed the routine that had gone for years before it's sudden demise.

"Let me see the bruises." The words felt too normal between my lips.

"He didn't leave any. Emmett, he didn't hurt me. He…" the sobs started, like the ones that made their daily appearance so long ago. Uh oh. He didn't. Did he? My guilt was higher than any I'd ever felt in my life. It overwhelmed me. I was unable to breath. I held her tighter, hard to my chest, and rocked her just like I did every night before we moved here.

After ten minutes, the sobs came slower. "He raped you, didn't he?" I felt her nod her head in my tear-soaked chest.

How could anybody do this to my wonderful, selfless, beautiful baby sister? Bella continued her sobbing for several minutes. The tears were coming slower, until they finally stopped altogether.

"Do you want breakfast?" She just nodded. Together, we stood and left for the kitchen.

Rosalie was there, frying eggs and bacon as it smelled, and the radio was playing the classics. She turned head when she heard our footsteps in the doorway, but nearly dropped the frying pan when she saw Bella's bloodshot eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Some people said that last chapter was a little rushed. I am sorry for that. On another note (forgive the retarded pun), I would like to clarify Emmett's guitar. I meant to put this in an author's note way back in chapter twelve, but I seem to have forgotten. Well, he happens to have a red and white fender bullet. Serial No. E 108369. It's not a real expensive guitar, but it's awesome. It's the one I have. I love it to bits.

Jasper's POV

My sister waked me forcefully and loudly. Damn her. I just shoved a pillow in her face and told her to shut up. When I heard she mention the words 'Bella', 'Charlie', and 'rape' in the same sentence, I was the one shutting up. She had my attention. I knew that she was trying to get me out of bed by backing out of the room, but I got dressed and followed anyway.

I walked out of the hall and into the living room to find my three 'siblings' on the couch. Emmett was in the middle, one arm around Rosalie on his right and his other around Isabella on his left. They were watching the news.

I sat on a large, brown leather plush chair to the left of the matching couch. "Morning. I heard three words in that entire sentence, Rosalie, and I didn't like what I heard. Now, does anyone care to elaborate?" Emmett and Rosalie looked a Bella and she nodded, so Emmett began.

"Last night when everybody was asleep, the son of a bitch Charlie broke into Bella's room and" He seemed at a loss of words, trying not press Bella's sanity no doubt. "Invaded her privacy." I don't blame him for choosing his words cautiously; as the sentence progressed Bella sank into the couch and her brother, a mixture between a frown and a grimace forming in the line of her mouth.

I reached over the gap between Isabella and me and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "Don't worry. We're not going to let anything else happen to you."

"Damn right, jasper." Emmett was furious. Someone had pressed his 'do not touch' button (refer to chapter eight). He looked ready to kill.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short. Don't worry I'm posting the next chapter right now too. I just thought that that one should be it's own chapter for reasons. You'll see when you hit the 'chapter 13' button (not the big red 'do not touch' button, lol). Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Now you understand why this needs it's own chapter? It's Because of the POV.**

**Charlie's POV**

I sat on the couch in my living room, planning next week. I knew that I couldn't go back anytime soon, because they would be waiting. I was praying that the girl hadn't told anybody about my raping her last night. I took another swig of beer, emptying the can. I had to get up to get another one. I hated not having the girl around to bring me one.

The couch squeaked as I leaned back on it, fantasizing about last night. I knew that my actions would give me sexual pleasure, which was better than any I could imagine, by the way, but her fear made it all worth while in itself. The look in her eyes was priceless, the pure horror and absolute terror made my adrenaline rush, her futile squirming made me want more. I'd never been so sexually satisfied. I didn't know if it was because I hadn't done anything in fourteen years, who it was or the fact that it was rape. What I did know however was that I needed to do it again. I didn't know why I hadn't done it before, and then I remembered. Emmett.

That thought really put a kink in my plans. I would need to get around Emmett and his pals. They would be guarding her, but I needed that satisfaction.

But, there was still one other woman in that house. This wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't been the incarnation of beauty. The true meaning of sexiness. The definition of form. And so weak. I wondered what she was like under all of those clothes. I would find out tonight.

I opened my laptop and looked at the cameras I'd set around the Hale mansion. Her room was in the east wing on the third floor. There was a large oak tree out her window. People really made it to easy.

I thought for a moment about what my bastard son had said her name was. Yes, that was it, Rosalie. A beautiful name for a beautiful creature.

I passed the time watching the residents of the house. It had been scarcely thirty minutes since I'd left after the girl and I had our rape session. I looked at one of the cameras and realized that it had the perfect view of the girl's bathroom. And she was in the shower. For another half hour I feasted my eyes on her body from behind the curtain. Then she came out and I sat on the edge of my seat. Finally the girl was dressed and I moved to another camera. I found a good picture of the other woman, Rosalie getting out of bed and changing from her silk pajamas to her day clothes. That was even better than watching the girl, and got even more excited for tonight.

Another camera view showed my bastard son hold the girl. She was crying, what a wimp. And he was actually comforting her! Didn't he understand!? That girl had killed his mother! And he sat there holding her as she cried because I touched her a little bit! That's not the way I raised that boy. He needed a lesson.

The day passed and I sat watching the happenings of the Hale mansion. I watched as Rosalie woke her brother, and then as they spoke and comforted the girl, and then as they ate their breakfast. The morning was going boringly until everybody left the house except for the blonde boy and the girl. It was then that I moved the camera on a pivot to face them, and switched the audio to listen to their conversation.

"He'll be back tonight. I know it."

"Don't worry about it. Emmett will be in your room all night. Do you actually believe that Emmett will allow that son of a bitch to hurt you?"

"No, but if you hadn't showed up last time, then Charlie would have killed Emmett. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry. The rest of us will be in the house and Emmett or you or both will be able to call for help. I wouldn't hesitate to come running." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and she hugged him back. So, he can touch her, but I get shunned for it? That didn't seem right. That boy needed a lesson too.

My list was growing. I had two men to teach lessons and two women on my rape list. This would be fun.

The girl and the blonde boy had let go of each other now. "I know you wouldn't, Jasper," So, the blonde boy's name was Jasper. "But I still don't need anybody getting hurt for me."

"No one will get hurt." The girl looked at the television again, not seeing it.

"Jasper."

"Yes."

"He's right."

"Who's right?"

"Charlie. He's right about everything. It's my fault that he has no wife, that he's alone. I killed her. I took her from Emmett, too. He'd had a mother, and I took her from him. I killed her. He does all that he can to protect me, and I was the one that took his mother away from him." Finally the girl was seeing some sense. The boy called Jasper was looking sternly as the girl, holding her hands in his, staring into her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan you hear me and you hear me good." His southern twang popped right out when he said that, even more than usual. "Nothing is your fault. You were invaded. Nobody deserves what you-" he was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Everybody has everything that's their fault."

"I won't argue with that point. Everybody has something that's his or her fault. Do you know what's your fault? You stepped on Rosalie's hell and you broke the shoe. That's not much, but it is your fault. There, that's what was your fault. This is not." It was the most I'd ever heard from that boy and ended in another tight embrace. I hated that he could do that. I can't go near her, and I'm her father!

**A/N: please tell me about what you think of Charlie's reaction to Jasper being able to give Bella a hug. And.. Ready.. Set.. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: OMG. I think I'm addicted to typing. Or I might be addicted to reviews. Anyway, did anybody look up that guitar I posted in chapter 13? Tell me what you think about it in your reviews! Enjoy!

Rosalie's POV

Bella was in bed and Emmett was seated in his place in his chair in his corner, ipod in one hand, and walkie-talkie in the other. I squeezed her hand again reassuringly and left the room.

I returned to my bedroom and changed into my blue silk pajamas before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my hair before heading to bed.

I was all nestled under the covers and almost asleep before I heard a noise. Wondering what it could be, I got ready to rise from bed. But, when I turned to get up, there was a man in my path. He smiled at me.

"Boo."

I was stunned, and before I got over it to scream, I had a strip of cloth in my mouth.

Charlie's POV

As soon as I saw Rosalie's light flicker out, the last in the house, I began the climb up the great oak tree. I arrived at the top in a good fifteen minutes. I crept into the room and snuck up to the girl on the bed. She was even more beautiful in person than on screen. This was bound to be marvelous.

The well-kept bed was soundless as I climbed onto the other side of it and held up a strip of cloth. She turned and looked at me.

"Boo." As I tied the strip around her mouth I hit her hair with my hand. It invited me in, so I put my cold hand on her warm neck and moved a little closer.

As she tried to bolt off the bed and away, I grabbed her hands and tied them to the bedposts. Now she was whimpering and crying. And squirming. Futile wiggling moved her thrilling form, making me want it there and then. Y hand on the back of her neck moved to the front of her top now, unbuttoning the pajama top. Removing it revealed a black lace bra. No longer could I stand waiting. I simply ripped off the garment and all of her other clothes.

This Rosalie woman had the most beautiful features, and by four o'clock in the morning She was no longer tied, but simply being held to the wall by my hands. And, well, the rest of my body too.

The night air felt empty after that most amazing sensation.

A/N: So, what do you think about that? Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So? How do you like the story? You know I sort of considered putting Charlie in an asylum, but ruled it out. I still decided to put it in the story anyway. I still haven't heard anything about the guitar. Please tell me what you think. BTW, it's so difficult to remember that that Jasper's not an empath anymore. Now, back to the story.

**Rosalie's POV**

Charlie's words ran through my head over and over again. "Your beautiful" he'd said. "To pretty for your own good". I guess that being beautiful wasn't always the best thing.

I was lying on the floor, balled up and naked, not the slightest bit harmed, but felt filthy. I took a nice long shower, and realized for the first time that I was crying. I forgot all about scrubbing and got out of the shower. Dressed as modestly as my wardrobe would allow, I walked out into the hall.

I was the first up as usual. Now it was my turn to find the teddy bear. I wandered in Bella's room, careful not to wake her, and tapped Emmett's shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

Immediately he stepped out of the room and I followed.

"What's wrong Rose?" He was holding me and rocking me. Now I knew why Bella always went to him. He just holds you and whispers n your ear.

Finally my crying died down to a manageable rate. I realized that we had wandered through halls until we were in the front room, on a couch.

"Emmett."

"Shush, baby. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Charlie came back and said that I was beautiful and-" another wave of tears engulfed me.

"Oh, no. Baby he didn't. Did he?" I nodded in his chest.

Emmett's POV

Not only had the bastard pressed my button, he'd punched it with all his might. I was going to kill him. Jasper would never let me hurt my record though. He knows that I've never done anything to hurt my record, and he won't let me start now.

(A/N: the italics are his conscience talking, the regular is himself arguing with it)

He might help me dump Charlie over the Canadian border though.

_No, bad idea. I'll get caught taking him over there._

Um.. I could always drop him of at an asylum.

_No, they'd not really insane._

What if I got a restraining order?

_And, what? Make myself her legal guardian? That wouldn't work because.. because.. because there's no reason for it not to work!_

(A/N: End of internal argument)

I'm turning eighteen in two weeks; so I'm gonna get a restraining order and I'm gonna become Isabella's legal guardian. And I'm going to convince Rosalie to get a restraining order for herself. I mean, after all, she is eighteen now.

I pulled myself back into reality and realized that Rosalie was no longer crying. She was just sitting on the couch leaning on me, her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. I stroked her hair, my arm around her shoulders.

After a few minutes, I heard footfalls behind me, and a tall leonine figure appeared in front of me.

"What's up? No Charlie trouble last night? Good. I'm getting sick of him."

"Um.. actually Jasper, there was some Charlie trouble last night."

It took by buddy all of .5 seconds to be up on the edge of his seat. "What trouble? Why didn't you walkie-talkie me!?"

"I didn't find out until just now. He didn't target Bella this time. He got in Rose's window instead."

"What?!?!" Jasper was immediately on the couch hugging his sister. I knew how he felt, so I backed off just a little bit. Jasper finally let go when Bella entered the room.

Things were explained to her and I brought my plan up when all was silent.

"I have had an idea." All eyes were on me. "Of course this will only help a little bit, but any help is welcome, right?" everyone nodded. "Well, I'll be eighteen in three weeks, so I can be Bella's legal guardian. And I can get a restraining order on him for her. In the meantime, Rosalie is already eighteen. She needs a restraining order on him as well as of last night, and as long as she's with Bella, which they usually are, then Charlie can't go near her either. That alright?" Jasper nodded. Rosalie nodded into my chest and Bella smiled at me. She had that same hope in her eyes that she'd had when we moved here. I couldn't bear to extinguish that again.

Charlie's POV

There was no way that I could go to the Hale mansion and rape anybody else for at least a month, they we on to me. I began to plan the best attack I'd ever had, and it would take place in exactly one month.

Bella's POV

There were no more attacks for three more weeks, though the men in the family were constantly on their guard. Emmett got into the habit of sleeping in a chair in my room, Jasper in the same manner in Rosalie's. Rose had decided not to get the cops into this just yet, so there was no restraining order. Yet. Emmett was most likely going to convince her. All three of us were always begging her to get it. She needed to protect herself.

And I was guilty. I was the one that had brought attention to this house. It was my fault that Rosalie was raped, that Jasper has to always be on his toes for danger, that Emmett had no mother.

Jasper hadn't mentioned our conversation to anyone, but he could tell that I still thought of myself as guilty. He didn't believe me. He just didn't see. I'm the problem. I don't deserve brothers like Emmett or Jasper, nor do I deserve a sister like Rosalie. I deserve a father like Charlie.

Emmett's birthday was not only a celebration of Emmett, but also a celebration of freedom. Today, he was old enough to become my legal guardian.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I have the whole story from here on out in my head. If you just stick with me for another short amount of time then you'll hear the end soon enough. Enjoy!

**Emmett's POV**

I squeezed my little sister's hand once more as we entered the local police station. The woman at the desk looked up at me and smiled widely.

"Good morning. What can I do for you today?" she asked pleasantly.

Well, to be perfectly honest, I really didn't know what I wanted her do, so I just replied "I would actually like to report something and discuss some matters with someone." In the most polite voice I could muster in the furious state I was in.

"Would you care to tell with whom you would wish to speak with?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Can you explain what the problem needing official attention is?"

"Um.. actually, it's rather a long story."

"Okay, I'll send you into another room with one of our officers and you can speak of the matter there."

"Thank you, ma'am." She reached down towards the phone on her desk and dialed a number. After a quick conversation with an 'Officer Marley', she hung up and led us my sister and I into a small lightly painted room with an inviting aura to it.

I took a seat as the receptionist left. Bella looked around the room for a moment, then took a seat next to me. She looked depressed.

"You okay?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah," she replied, though she sounded a bit uncertain.

"It's okay. It really will be. You'll get to stay with me until you graduate. Then you'll go off to college and then you'll be a full grown and capable woman. The rest of forever will be perfect. We just have to sort out this stupid law stuff first." She sighed and I put an arm around her.

"I hope your right." I was about to answer her when the door opened and young blond man; maybe in his late twenty's entered the room.

"Good morning. I was told that two people needed my assistance in here, but I'm in the dark of what about exactly. Let us start with names. I'm officer John Marley. May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Emmett Swan, this is my sister Isabella." I was careful to use her full name.

"Now, how may I help you?" he sat in the chair directly across from us, with a warm smile on his face. I felt at ease with him in the room. Apparently Bella did as well, because she relaxed just a bit under my arm.

"Well, there actually is quite a story to this."

"I'm listening."

"Well, this all starts fourteen years ago, on the day that Isabella was born. That was also the day that my mother passed away. She died in childbirth. My father blamed Isabella for her death of his wife and beat her everyday since she came home from the hospital. I tried to protect her as much as possible, as you can see that I'm a rather large man. He would never touch her when I was home. Anyway, he nearly killed her one day so I packed our bags and picked her up and brought her to our friends house. She was conscious by the next day and walking around by the next week. He stayed their house, until he came back, but I was there and scared him off." So maybe I bent the truth just a little. Three weeks ago, he snuck back in the middle of the night and raped her." Bella flinched. "That night I kept guard in her room, but he raped my girlfriend, who's house we were staying at. Anyway, I never told before because I didn't want her to get taken away from me. As of today, however, I'm eighteen years old and would like to become her legal guardian." I finished.

Officer Marley just stared at me a moment and took a deep breath.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I love new characters. I still haven't heard anything about that guitar.

Officer Marley's POV

Utter confusion. The young man across the table had just thrown so much information at me, it was hard to comprehend. Here is what I understood:

He has a sister.

His sister is here.

His dad beats his sister.

He's staying at his girlfriend's house.

I'd lost more than I'd retained. I just smiled and took a deep breath. Here we go.

"So, Emmett, it is Emmett, right?" he nodded, so I continued. "Your father beat your sister since she came home from the hospital after she was born, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I looked at the girl named Isabella. Emmett's grip around her tightened.

"How old are you, Isabella?"

"I'll be fifteen next month." She replied sheepishly.

"The two of you were staying at your girlfriend's house, Mr. Swan? What is her name?"

"We were staying with her and her twin brother, Sir. Their names are Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Can you tell me where they live?"

"A mansion on Whitlock Road." I'd seen that behemoth before. Impressive.

"Do you have any charges?"

"Um.. yes I do." Well?

"What are they?" The question was aimed at Isabella, though her brother answered for her.

"Charges, let's see here," Emmett contemplated this for a moment. "Child abuse" he started finally "trespassing, breaking and entering and rape."

"If you do attain legal guardianship over Ms. Swan, where would you be staying?"

"We would remain in the Hale mansion, sir."

"Do the Hales know of the arrangements?"

"It was their idea."

"I'll need you, Mr. Swan, Isabella and the Hales to testify your case, some papers signed, and an inspection of the Hale mansion, and I see no problem with the adoption and custody of your sister."

"Thank you sir." Emmett looked down at his sister. She was beaming.

"Thank you sir!" she almost squealed. I had no trouble believing the story. Nobody would have such true, enthusiastic elation if there was a problem with Emmett.


	19. Chapter 19

Emmett's POV

The grass brushed my fingertips. It was near silence in the secluded meadow by the forgotten river. The rush of the waterfall was soothing as I looked in to Rosalie's face. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. Her beautiful features and pale skin, blue eyes set in to their perfect position. Her blonde hair swept across her face as the morning breeze pushed it out of place.

The breakfast picnic was almost finished. My nervousness was piling by the second.

I fingered the velvet ring box in my pocket.

Charlie's POV Three o'clock in the morning. I awoke to "Charlie Swan, your under arrest for the following charges: child abuse, rape, attempted murder, breaking and entering and trespassing. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say with be used against you in the court of law.Jasper's POV

The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon wafted from the frying pan that I was cooking in, the sound of Bella typing on her computer in the background. We were home alone on this fine Sunday morning. Emmett had taken my sister somewhere this morning, though I had no idea where the hell they may have gone.

I turned around with the pan in my right hand, spatula in my left, and looked at Bella. She was typing on her laptop; sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Are you going to get plates?" I asked her.

"Oops, yeah." She apologized, jumping from the stool and swiftly maneuvered her way to the cabinet.

We were seated and eating our breakfast when the phone rang. Bella immediately tensed. I put my hand on her shoulder as I lifted the phone from its perch, next to the window.

"Hale residence, how may I help you?"

"Is this Mr. Emmett Swan?" The male's voice that answered was formal and stern. I instinctively made my response just as formal.

"No, I'm sorry, he's out at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Is this Mr. Jasper Hale?" How the hell did this dude know my name?

"Yes, it is."

"This is the Forks police department. I would like to inform you that we have Mr. Charlie Swan in police custody and, with an inspection of the residence and a few signed papers, Mr. Emmett Swan is the legal guardian of Ms. Isabella Swan." I was ecstatic, almost too much to hold the phone steady. "He can come down at any time during office hours and sign the papers."

"Thank you, sir!" and with that, I hung up.

The first thing I did was turn around and grabbed Bella. I picked her up and swung her around in circles, causing her to hit her knee on the edge of the island with an audible thump.

She was shocked at first, then just confused. So I placed her on the couch and exploded with good news. "All Emmett has to do now is go down to the station, sign a paper, and you're his! Then somebody just needs to make an inspection of the mansion and your allowed to live here! Isn't that terrific! And, trust me, this house is in perfect shape. There will be no problems with the inspection!" She just looked at me with eyes overflowing with exuberance. Then she jumped up and gave me a hug so tight that I thought she would squeeze my guts out. It was only then that I realized that she was crying.

That in itself made me ecstatic. I'd seen her sad, depressed, tortured, nearly murdered and breaking down before but this was the first time I'd seen her cry tears of joy.

**A/N: Don't worry! This isn't the end! I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve.**


	20. Chapter 20

Emmett's POV

The scream scared the freaking hell out of me. My past had nothing good to offer about screams. Then she tackled me and as we landed with a hard thump on the grass, her unintelligible squealing turned into a wavering

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"

Okay, I'm glad she agreed to marry me, I truly am, but that was my eardrum, people, seriously.

Bella's POV

At first, I didn't quite get it. Then, once I did get it, I found myself crying in Jasper's shoulder. Not sad tears, happy tears.  
I'd never done that before in my life.

I'm not quite sure which took longer, me releasing Jasper, or him releasing me. Anyway, when it happened, I shot into the air and did a victory dance. Twirling and shaking like nothing before.

Jasper just looked at me like I was truly off my rocker.

Jasper's POV

I was eight o'clock. I was really wondering where the hell my buddy may have taken my sister off to. I was thinking idly about nothing in particular, and suddenly realized that no one else in the whole wide world knew anything about this, and people were going to wonder about Emmett and Bella staying here forever and ever and ever.

Let's start with the Cullens, shall we? With permission from Bella, I called up my girlfriend, Alice. She was pleased to hear from me. I wondered how that would effect the phone call.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hi, Jasper! It's great to hear from you! Have you been really busy lately? I don't see you half as much as I used to."

"Um.. yeah, you could say that. I've been busy." There was measurable uncertaintly in my voice. I was nervous to tell her. If I knew Alice, she was going hear the beginning, feel bad and rush over here without hearing where we are at the moment. How do I say this so that she doesn't get over here like a cork sprung from a bottle? This will be, what's the word? Oh, yes, 'interesting'.

"Just hear me out, okay? Don't flip." Good luck with that, I told myself sarcastically.

I told the story up until the part where Bella was raped, and suddenly there was no Alice, just the dial tone.  
I waited.

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the shortness, I need to get to school.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry about the last one being cut kinda short. Unfortunately, so is this one.

Bella's POV

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Emmett scared the living daylights out of me as he burst through the door. He startled me so terribly that I jumped off the couch, onto my ass, my hand on my throat and emitting a small scream. He and Rosalie just laughed.

"Not funny."

"Your right, it's not funny. It's freaking hilarious!" Emmett roared; another burst of laughter ringing through the mansion.

Just then I realized that neither of them knew the good news.

"I have good news!" I screamed, jumping up and hugging my brother. "Tomorrow, you just need to go to the police station and sign a paper, and I'm legally yours!" Immediately he picked me up and swung me around.. and around.. and around.. and around.. and around.. "Emmett! Put me down!" I barked.

"Sorry." And he dropped me. He almost appeared to be glowing… almost.

"Now it's my turn!" Rosalie shrieked and shoved her hand in my face. On it was the most beautiful diamond ring I'd ever seen in my whole life. It was made up of one medium-sized stone, surrounded by flakes of diamond. The whole thing was set into a gold band.

I screamed and hugged her, then looked up at my brother. "Emmett!? Where'd you take her? It's no wonder you were gone all day!" he just ignored me. "Oh! Wait! I'm not done!" All eyes on me. "Charlie is in jail for a grand total of ninety-three years!" I squealed. Another swing around the room.

Emmett's POV

No more problems. All I'd ever wanted was for my baby sister to be safe, healthy and happy. Well, until I'd met Rosalie. Then I'd wanted that for both of them.

It was coming true. No more beating, bruises, broken bones, sexual harassment, attacks to her self-esteem or being a maid. She lived here with me and Rosalie and Jasper now. And Charlie was locked away.

Life was good.

**A/N: don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. I love you all, my readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: More trouble!**

Officer Segue's POV

Another day. I walked into the front of the building, said hello to a few people, and realized that I had no new assignments. Just as I was contemplating going home however, the sergeant came to give me more work. Great. There goes my day.

"Officer Segue, there is an inmate in room 3. He claims that he has been kept unjustly and that he did not commit the crimes he was charged with.

"I'll get right on that." Three minutes later, I was hesitant in front of room 3's door. My buddy, Officer Marley, had told me about this dude's son. Did this guy talk quite as fast as his son? I hoped not.

Charlie's POV

I waited patiently for what felt like an eternity, until I saw the door creak open. The young, scrawny officer that stepped in sent out an extraordinarily nervous aura. Maybe I shouldn't have been so nervous about my lies. I squared my shoulders and looked forward. Confidence.

Officer Segue's POV

This man seemed so confident of what he was telling me. Or, well, what he was going to tell me. After I ask him. Which, of course, happens after I sit down, following entering the room. You see, I'm still in the door.

I seated myself and asked him.

So he jumped into the story.

"My wife died fourteen years ago, in childbirth. My daughter, Isabella, is still alive. My son, Emmett, did not know the particulars of his mother's death. Only recently, however, did he find out about how his mother died. For this, he blamed. Her. After beating and raping her, he kidnapped her. Emmett brought Isabella to the Hale mansion, where the beating, I have no doubt, continued."

The guy did talk as fast as his son. But, nonetheless, if any bruises are found on Isabella's body, she will be brought back to her father's custody and the brother thrown in a cell.

Bella's POV

I was undressing to get in the shower, and looked down at my knee, remembering when Jasper picked me up and flung me around. I'd hit my knee on the island, but there was no problem.

It was only a bruise.

**A/N: All hale the master of cliffhangers! Muahahahahaha!**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! And the cliffhanger! I really, truly am! I love all you guys! Especially my most loyal readers; lovedwardalways and vampiresandbigsmellydogs. I love you to bits!

**-Emma**

Jasper's POV

I was on the couch with Emmett, totally kicking his ass at my newest video game, when the phone rang in the kitchen. I got up to answer the intruding ringer with a groan. Most annoying thing ever invented.

The guy on the other end was from the police station. He wanted to speak to Emmett. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that this was about custody arrangements.

Then again, Emmett was known for his speeding tickets.

Emmett was standing on his feet, just above the couch. One moment he was balancing the phone on his shoulder, his hands busy with the game, the next the offending phone and the game controller were on the couch. As was his ass, might I add. What could possibly be that bad? Why did I ask? This was obviously about Bella.

Then the panic set in. my new sister? She was like my little sister. What had happened to her? To the custody arrangement? Why was Emmett so upset? Was Bella hurt? Come on, man! Say something! The anxiety and worry was all but killing me. Emmett was silent and still for so long, I was beginning to believe that he'd gone into shock.

Finally, he looked up at me and said "Charlie's taking control of his position." Shit.

The phone call was explained to me. How Charlie would get custody over her is she had one single bruise or scratch. She'd been wearing shorts lately, so I've seen the bruise on her knee.

Bella's POV

I was called to the kitchen, and there, waiting for me, was my entire family. Judging by the looks on their faces, this wasn't a social call.

Seated on a stool at the island, I just stared at them for a moment. Finally, Rosalie started. "Bella. Do you have any bruises?" Bruises?

"Um.. what kind of bruises?"

"Any."

"The one on my knee?" was that what she was looking for? To tell you the truth about the matter, I was quite confused.

"Yes, that's what I thought."

Then what Charlie had done, and was doing, and what he was going to do, was explained to me.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: keep the reviews coming! They're the only things that keep me going! Unfortunately, this story is coming to a close. But, still, don't worry. This isn't our last chapter. I've been thinking though. Perhaps my next fanfic will be Jasper and Alice going to Texas. In fact, I know it will. Enjoy guys! I love you all!

**-Emma**

Bella's POV

The first thing I did was cry. I just let the tears flow. Suddenly, there were big strong arms around me, then smaller, more delicate arms, then, finally a pair of long, muscular arms. I just cried harder, knowing that this might be the last time that I would have my family to hold me.

My shoulder was wet, both of them. Both of my brother and my sister were all crying. The police were coming to take me away today. We only had a few hours together.

In time, the sobs subsided and we all went sit on the couch. For a few minutes, none of us did anything. We just sat there. Emmett sat by my side; a muscular arm around my shoulder, Rosalie was on the other side, both of my hands in hers. Jasper was seated in a plush armchair in front of me, just staring at his folded hands.

Finally, my leonine brother was the one to break to silence.

"We ought to do something. Should we play a board game?" All of us agreed.

Seated at the island in the kitchen, the game 'sorry' lay out in front of us; we were silent as we played. Jasper actually let out a little chuckle when he bumped Emmett back to start. Soon, all of us were laughing as we were playing. I'm not sure why, but one little chuckle lightened up the mood immensely. (A/N: this has absolutely nothing to do with Jasper being an empath as a vampire)

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door "Police, open up!" The noise startled me so badly that I actually fell off of my stool and onto the hard brick floor.

"Ouch!" that wasn't the best thing for me to say at the moment.

The door burst open and three police officers entered the room. It really didn't help much that I was sitting between Jasper and Emmett, the two strongest and most intimidating-looking men I'd ever met. This wasn't what it looked like.

Jasper's POV

Shit! The police were here, and Bella was on the floor between Emmett and me. This wasn't going to go over to well.

The police had Bella on her feet in an instant.

"Wait!" she screemed.

"It's alright, we'll get you out of here." One woman said in a soothing voice. "You'll be alright."

"They didn't hurt me I fell off of the stool!" The next thing I knew, she had her arms around Emmett and me.

"I know your traumatized, but we'll get you out of here. You'll be able to live with your father now."

"NO!" She was on the floor now, crying, still clinging to us. Rosalie got up and moved to the nearest officer. "Officer, please, listen." Desperately, but he just handcuffed her. "Your under arrest. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." No kidding! Now, that sounds familiar. Where'd I hear that one before? Oh, yeah, now I remember. Right before the criminal goes to jail!

Protesting and struggling the whole way, nobody more than Emmett, we were escorted into three separate police cruisers. And that included Bella. She was struggling and screaming for us the whole way as well.


	25. authors note

I'm sorry I have so little time to type this. My computer is going to die in like, 17 minutes and my brother broke my charger. I won't be able to type until Monday at least. I just thought I'd tell you that. Love you all!

-Emma


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the wait! I've had some technical difficulties. I know I blamed the charger thing on my brother, but that's because he was the one to let the cat upstairs. I was kinda pissed at him. Anyway, it was actually the cat that pushed my laptop, plugged in, on the floor and the charger totally broke. Anyway, I'm still writing, I still need those reviews, and I still love all of you guys to bits!

**Thanks for reading!**

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe it. I'd saved my sister, and I got shoved, not too gently might I add, into a prison cell. The cold, damp, hard and bad-tasting didn't bother me though. The only thing that kept running through my head was that my baby sister was in the house with that monster.

No, wait.

She probably wasn't in that house anymore. Her body was probably in some ditch in the woods out back, and her spirit in heaven. I've never been a religious guy, but there has to be someplace for her to go. Somewhere nice. A place for angels.

Angels like Isabella Swan.

Bella's POV

My shoulder, side and head crashed into the wall, then I collapsed to the floor.

"You'll never be worth anything!" yelled Charlie.

He nearly ripped the hair out of my head and I was flung onto the cement floor of the basement on the other side of the room.

"You tried to get out of here. Well it didn't do too good, now did it? Your right were you started, except now you don't have your big brother Emmett here for you." Another kick to the ribs. Another four hours of this and I climbed to the top of the stairs once again.

I'd thought that I'd never need to climb these wretched stairs again. They seemed so right, however, which just made me believe even more that I truly belonged here, and that it was my fault that Charlie had no wife. Except, now, I'd accumulated a list.

Charlie had no wife

Emmett had no mother

Emmett was in jail

Rosalie was in jail

Jasper was in jail

Charlie had been driven to depression

Charlie had been driven to drinking

Charlie had been driven to smoking

Even if he hadn't been in jail, Emmett wouldn't have gone to college

There, nine things that I'm responsible for. Now, why don't you try to convince me that none of this was my fault. It was all my fault.

At any rate, on my way through the living room I grabbed the wireless phone. I was going to call the cops.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for sticking with me. I'm almost done. I've decided on the topic for my next story. I'm going to write a one shot about what Jasper's family did when they found out he was MIA (missing in action) in the civil war. Love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am so sincerely sorry about the long wait. I wish I could have typed more often. ******

Jasper's POV

So, I wasn't actually convicted of a crime. Therefore, I was released from the prison the next day. I knew exactly what I was going to do. However, Rosalie had been kept for being mentioned in the interview more than once.

Bella's POV

Just as I was about to press the first number on the phone to call authorities, it rang – on it's loudest ringer. Charlie had heard it.

Normally, his response would have been to order me to answer it, but instead he barged through the door before I could answer. He apparently didn't want me possession of any communication to the outside world.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't understand why nobody was picking up the phone. Then I realized that something awful AWFUL must have happened to my poor almost sister. I got in the car and ignored all speed limits.

Bella's POV

The phone was knocked out of my hand and crashed against the wall on my left. A blow to the chest followed, sending me to the ground; landing on my back and leaning on my elbows.

Jasper's and Bella's POV alternatively

90 miles per hour.

A slap across the face and a fist in the mouth.

100 miles per hour. Entering her town.

I suddenly had no clothes.

Three streets away

He was moving down my body, queezing excruciatingly hard; I knew that there would be a bruise. Or several. I screamed.

Tuning onto her street.

Harder. I screamed harder

Three houses away.

Harder. I screamed even louder.

Jasper's POV

As quickly as possible I took the sharp turn into Bella's driveway. The gut wrenching scream tore me from my seat. What in the world could he be doing to her? The door was flung open and I rushed inside. Though I had never been inside the old building before, I just followed the screams.

I really wasn't impressed with the house. And it's not because I'm from some mansion, either. It's because of the broken windows and dusty floors. There were beer cans, full and half-full, all over the floor. Even more cigarette butt littered the premises. It was horrible, and had I never known the Swans, never known Emmett or Bella, I would have still been able to tell that this was a problem household.

Before long, I found the stairs and darted up them. The tortured cries were coming from the first door on the left.

Bella's POV

Another agonizing scream as my breast was crush between two strong hands and a toothy mouth. The jaws clenched so hard that I could feel the blood flowing out f the skin.

Then there was a bang.

What was that? What would Charlie do to me now? I panicked. My body was trembling with the overpowering fear I had of my rapist, this was worse than anything in my entire life.

Suddenly the pressure and immediate pain disappeared and there was a honey blond boy standing above me, looking away.

Jasper's POV

I shoved the door open with a loud bang. I was paralyzed. He was raping her! His mouth was on her breast, as were his hands. The blood on is mouth just made me so much angrier than I already was. I grabbed the back of Charlie's shirt and pulled him off of my sister.

One thing forgotten. She was naked. Quickly I turned away and grabbed a loose slip-on knee-length dress from the closet. Perfect. Comfy, modest and quick to put on. I tossed it to her and heard the sound of her putting it on as I turned Charlie.

What to do, what to do.

A/N: again, I'm sorry for the wait. I simply couldn't type. I had more finals than I could imagine. And studying. And figure skating (yes, I'm a figure skater). And girl scouts (yes, I'm a girl scout, though I'm only on the committee, planning stuff for little kids and going on big trips to big cities and stuff like that.) And all of the other things in a teen's life. I really am sorry for the wait. It's been killing me too. 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hey, guys! I think that I'm back on a good, fast typing schedule again. Go me! Well, anyway, what are we going to do with Charlie? Well, to tell you the truth about the matter, I don't really know. Give me some ideas in your reviews. In the meantime, I'm gonna write another chapter for my other story; "Jasper's Mother". Please read it! I've only had three reviews! That makes my sad! : (

Enjoy!

Charlie's POV

The warmth and sexual satisfaction was drenching me as I worked down her wriggling and screaming body. Hadn't she found out in the seven times I'd raped her that moving her delicate and slender body like that only made me want her more? Well, I'm not complaining.

I'd never harmed her in our sessions before, but she'd just broken a very naughty rule. She'd attempted calling someone. However, someone else was on my side and called just then. Well, maybe she deserved a little extra for that stunt. As my teeth sunk deeper into her breast her screams got louder.

Just then, there was a bang behind me and I was thrown into the wall behind me, my head hitting the hard house. As I sunk into blackness I caught a glimpse of that honey blonde boy handing my play toy a dress.

This intruder was going to die.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. This was originally going to be just an authos note about needing ideas, but decided "What the hell? They want to know Charlie's POV." I really need other ideas! And read my other story!!!! "jasper's mother"


	29. Chapter 29

Charlie's POV

Dark. Cold. Hard. I looked up to see thousands of stars lighting up the night sky. And, now that I think of it, I was moving.

Deciding that there was nothing I could do at this high speed, most likely on the highway, I just laid back and relaxed.

Jasper's POV

I heard some shuffling from the back of the truck and knew that the bastard was awake. I cursed and sped up. I flew over the speed limit as soon as I reached an old abandoned county road. I was in northern Washington, in the middle of nowhere, and ready to do my deed. I pulled the old beheameth truck to a halt on the side of the road and hopped out.

Taking him by surprise, I grabbed Charlie and flung him out of the truck. There, I pushed him to the ground and broke every bone in his body, one at a time, hurling insults and taunts to him between each crack.

"Do you like to be tortured?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Bella's a beautiful girl, but to do that to her is terrible."

"So."

"Now."

"You."

"Are."

"Going."

"To."

"Die."

"A."

"Terrible."

"Death."

Then he was dead. I'd done my job. Now to make it look like an accident and bail my siblings out of Jail.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm awfully sorry I haven't updated! Now, what will Jasper do? Well, this is the wrap up.

Jasper's POV

When I'd killed him, I'd made sure that I'd only broken the bones that I would have, had I hit him with a car. So, I planted him outside my house and called the cops.

"I've just hit a man with my car! What do I do?" It actually worked.

Emmett's POV

Wow. Jasper actually killed a guy.

Flashback

I'm sitting in my cell with my two cellmates. Big burly fellows, they are. Well, look who's talking.

I'd tried to crack a few jokes, but the hairy, tattooed guys just stared at me like I was mad, then attempted a punch. I tackled him and neither of them tried anything else ever again.

That was three days ago.

I'd been brought out of my cell and told that my father had been killed in a car accident. The first thing I thought was 'thank you who-ever-you-are!' and then I thought 'thank you Jasper1'! It was pretty obvious.

I was also told that my sister had pleaded that I'd never touch her, and that it was her father that had done such a thing.

So I'd gone out in that lobby and-

End flashback

This is where I am now. Pushing this door open. I can't wait to see my sister again.

I didn't get that door all the way open.

Bella shoved it open and ran into my arms. I picked her up. She was small enough, even if she was fifteen. Oh, yeah. She was fifteen now. I'd spent her birthday in jail.

Anyway, Rosalie and I were getting married next month. We both had equal shares of Bella's custody, and we were staying at the Hale mansion. For good.

Or, well, until college.

A/N: Like the ending?


End file.
